The invention relates to a laser amplifier system, comprising a resonator with optical resonator elements which determine a course of a resonator radiation field which propagates along an optical axis and at least one laser-active medium.
Laser amplifier systems of this type are conventional laser amplifier systems, wherein the problem with the configuration of the laser amplifier systems is that the optical behavior of the laser-active medium has to be taken into consideration for the configuration of the resonator and, therefore, the resonator radiation field which results is always dependent on the optical behavior of the laser-active medium.
Particularly when the optical behavior of the laser-active medium varies, the resonator radiation field obtained will also vary and so the configuration of the resonator has to be adapted to the varying optical properties of the laser-active medium.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to improve a laser amplifier system of the type described at the outset in such a manner that the configuration of the resonator can be simplified.